The invention concerns a steering column module for a vehicle, in particular for a motor-vehicle, having a base housing and with at least one switching unit disposed on or in the base housing and having a mechanism coupled to a moving member, with at least one circuit board disposed on or in the base housing and with at least one contact switch which can be moved on the circuit board and which is coupled to the switching unit mechanism. Steering column modules of this type are disposed in the vicinity of steering wheels of vehicles and usually have a plurality of switching units. The switching units, operated e.g. via mechanisms in the form of switching levers, can be configured for blinkers, a switch for the high beam, a switch for the low beam, a switch for the windshield wipers or the like.
Conventional assembly of steering column modules of this type has turned out to be disadvantageous. In particular, the mounting of contact switches onto the circuit board, in which generally highly sensitive electrical or electronic components are disposed, has presented problems. The mounting of the switching units having contact switches onto the circuit board must be carried out very precisely and with great care to avoid damaging the circuit board when the contact switches are applied. In particular, hair cracks can occur in the circuit board that lead to malfunctions.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to introduce a steering column module of the above-mentioned kind, which can be assembled in a simplified fashion.